


Thicker Than Water

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fills - WinterIron Trash [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, More of a concept than a fic but i'm running out of time to finish this bingo so go with it, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Secret Siblings, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Natasha didn't like to advertise that she was a Stark.That didn't mean she didn't like being one, though.-For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Square K3 - Secret Siblings, Especially Evil Twins





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, they're not twins, but like, I did my best.
> 
> This fic is more of a concept, an idea that opens up a lot of possibilities for more fics in this 'verse, but this was what I had for now. Though it's pretty subtle, Natasha and Tony are definitely evil in this. 
> 
> This happens post Civil War, around the scene that Tony is reading the letter from Steve.

Natasha wasn’t too keen on sharing her identity as a Stark.

Not that she was ashamed of it. Well, most of the time. There were certain people she was ashamed to share a bloodline with, but it wasn’t Tony. It wasn’t Tony’s fault that Howard didn’t want a daughter and threw Natasha into the Red Room before Tony could even have known she existed.

Still. It was water under the bridge now. Or, maybe blood. With Howard, it had always been blood.

Natasha did love Tony, though. He took her as a sister in stride, and they’d always been deadly as a pair. Which was another reason to keep their family relations under wraps. 

It made their schemes so much easier to get away with. 

“Hey, Tony.” Natasha walked up behind him, glancing over his shoulder at the paper in his hand. It was a letter from Steve. Of course, it was.

Tony looked up. “If you weren’t my sister, I’d half a mind to blast you back to Russia, Natalia.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow. 

“You let them get away.” Tony threw the letter down and rubbed his forehead. “Do you know how much of a shitshow this is going to be?”

“Yes, but not for you,” Natasha said, leaning against Natasha’s desk. “I leaked the footage of the airport fight. Steve is a war criminal. You’re the martyr. It’s a win-win.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand. “You let them get away so we’re the victims.” Natasha could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Team Iron is already trending on Twitter.” Natasha smiled. 

“That’s… well, you’re officially unfired as an Avenger. Next time, clue me into these grand plans of yours. You’re going to send me into an early grave with all this stress,” Tony said, shaking his head with a smile.

Natasha snorted. “You’re too dramatic, Anthony.” She strummed her fingers against the desk. “You know, you could probably get away with deploying Project Iron Legion.”

Tony shook his head and stood up. “Not yet. We’ve gotta milk the sympathy a bit more, wait until things look desperate. I’m sure you can frame Steve’s merry band of misfits for some awful things? I’m gonna offer some kind of plea deal to that ant guy, to look gratuitous.”

“Of course.” Natasha nodded. “Lang is an idiot anyway. Do you think you could get the state to agree to house arrest for him?”

Tony scoffed. “I could get the state to agree to let him off scot-free if I wanted. But house arrest works.”

Natasha nodded again and picked up the note on the desk. “Steve?” She asked.

“Unfortunately.” Tony made a face. “You’d think he’s allergic to just flat out admitting he’s wrong, reading that. Leaves with half the damned team and has the audacity to tell me the Avengers are mine.” He rolled his eyes. 

“He’s delusional, as usual,” Natasha said, skimming the note. “Are we going to do anything about it?”

Tony’s smile was beautifully devious. “Oh, you’re going to play his friend. Keep in contact, pretend to be on the run. Maybe dye your hair or something to really sell it. I personally think you’d make a great blonde.” Tony dodged Natasha’s attempt at smacking him. “And I’m going to let him lie in the grave he dug himself. If he wants to be a war criminal, then I’ll make him a war criminal.”

There was a reason Natasha and Tony worked together so well. 

“I’m going to miss Barton,” Natasha said, setting the letter down. 

Tony gave her a blank stare. “You want him on house arrest too?”

Natasha didn’t say anything.

“You’re going soft, Widow.” Tony’s grin was teasing. “I’ll bargain for him on house arrest, just for you.”

“You’d do the same for Rhodes,” Natasha defended, even though she didn’t really have to. She didn’t have to pretend to be heartless around Tony. 

“Rhodey’s not dumb enough to pick the wrong side.” Tony made a face.

He was right about that, at least.

“So now what?” Natasha asked, standing up.

Tony rolled the kinks out of his neck. “Now, I make some phone calls. Steve’s going to break them out, but I’ll handle it. You should go buy a bottle of hair dye.”

“I’m not dying my hair, Tony.”

Tony laughed. “I’m telling you, blonde would really look great.”

“It’d ruin the evil femme fatale look.” Natasha kissed Tony’s cheek. “One of us has to look like business around here. You’re too soft with those bambi eyes.”

“Now that’s just uncalled for.” Tony pointed at her. “I can’t help my dastardly handsome good looks. It’s not my fault you get off on scaring the shit out of people.”

Natasha smiled. “We both get off on it. That’s why we work so well together.”

Tony gave her a dark smile. “And if Steve keeps being an absolute idiot, we’ll be running the world on a much faster schedule than planned.”

Natasha shrugged and laughed. “He’s very considerate like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
